Feral paradise
by Thait
Summary: It looked to be paradise, a tropical island chain in a calm ocean, the perfect place to get directions and get back on track to japan. But life decides to throw Ranma a curveball that may take every demon skill his cursed form has to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Well, though this isn't my first fic it's darn close so I hope its okay. It's an AU starting at a time after Jusenkyo though the actual divergence starts at Jusenkyo. For those who notice, yes the island idea is taken from farcry but the islands and stuff on them has nothing to do with farcry and really isn't even related in a story sense.

I don't own Ranma ½ and never will.

* * *

War History: Ranma and Genma's training journey took them all over the world for 12 years of extreme training for Ranma to become the greatest martial artist in the world. At age 10 Ranma was able to defeat a grandmaster of kempo and proved himself to be very powerful. At age 15 Genma took Ranma to china from America where Ranma had learned from some special forces and black ops training schools that Genma had managed to weasel his son into staying at. The training at Jusenkyo took three days and on the third day Genma fell into the spring of drowned panda shocking Ranma so badly that he only managed to try and escape from the panda in hopes of not falling into a spring himself. Genma, currently unaware of his pandafication attacked Ranma near a disused part of the springs and knocked the boy into the spring of drowned female wolf demon giving rise to a Ranma who's physical and ki abilities far exceeded her fathers, at least while in girl form.

CHAPTER 1

Ranma swam steadily for the island she could see in the distance wondering if she would find pops there or not. After the Jusenkyo demon war that had taken almost an entire year, in which Ranma had learned quite a bit and ended up with friends among the amazons the musk and phoenix tribes, Genma had decided to head to Japan. Brushing strands of short spiky crimson hair out of her eyes she wondered why pop had seemed so urgent to get to Japan to meet some guy named Tendo.

Ranma hooked strands of hair behind pointed ears and used her demon heightened vision to look at the island. For some reason she was starting to get a strangely bad feeling about this place. Strong strokes carried her to a large metal wall that seemed to go from the sea floor to ten feet above water, looking along its length she could see what looked to be a section that would open to allow ships to move in.

Clawed fingers tore into metal as the redhead scaled up the wall and then perched on the top staring down into a large circular bay with calm waters lapping at the base of the wall as well as at a stone pier on the far side of the water. Nostrils flaring she smelled salty sea air mixed with a strange chemical smell that set her danger sense pinging. The girl shivered as cold air blew across wet silk drawing her attention from the waters to the sky and the seagulls gliding on the winds and crying out in search of food. Thinking she had nowhere else to go, and there was a building at the docks she figured it was best to head that way. Cleaving the water in a somewhat overdone dive she swam to the surface and took off for the docks.

Where was pops anyway? She remembered the massive storm that had dogged the ship they had booked passage on for days; pushing them off course and who knew where. The ship had finally gone down about a weeks worth of swim time away from this island chain. She had had the fortune to have a good enough sense of direction that she was able to head for the islands. Feeling something brush by her foot she gave a sharp kick downward to discourage the fish from coming back and went back to thinking about her current predicament.

She hadn't had more than a few seconds more time to think when something wrapped around her ankle up her leg and pulled her underwater. The martial artist struggled for a second before sharp eyes managed to pick out what was pulling her down into the depths. Ranma could only stare in shock at the creature she could see in the darkness. Like an octopus the creature had tentacles but unlike an octopus this creature had something like twenty and the smallest of them was as thick as her leg with the largest being thicker than her whole body. The massive creature shifted and she could see nine foot wide milky white eyes open to look up at her before a giant mouth, seeming to make up almost two thirds of the creatures central body, opened with a roar that was deafening even though they were underwater.

Reaching down and tugging futilely against the tentacle for a moment she decided that she was just going to have to fight full out. Placing her hands in front of her he she created a glowing golden sickle of ki which she fired downward cutting the tentacle apart and letting her get to the surface. She made a swift movement towards the docks through now churning water while the only thing she could think about was the creature's shark like teeth filling that massive maw. She hadn't made it far when another tentacle wrapped around her legs pinning them together and another wrapped around her waist jerking her underwater again.

The young demoness felt a spike of anger as she was reeled in towards that massive mouth and raised her hands again. With her left hand set behind her right and fingers splayed she gathered energy for a 'dinner deterrent' that the creature was never going to forget. Points of energy gathered into her hand forming a sphere twice the size of a basketball while water hissed and steamed away from the heat. Catlike eyes narrowing in anger as the tentacles tightened around her she let the blast fly downward into the creatures gaping mouth.

Energy melted soft flesh and borrowed deeply into the creature's body before detonating and blasting pale flesh open letting gallons of blood to pour out of the now perforated body. Ranma felt the tentacles slip free and she shot to the surface making a mad scramble for the docks hoping that no more of those things lived in the bay. Normally spiky crimson hair plastered to her scalp she pulled herself onto the docks and then scrambled along them until she reached and area that wasn't over water. Seconds after she had vacated the docks several consecutive dull roars were heard from underwater and large tentacles swept up over the pier and ripped the stone structure down into the depths.

When she stopped staring out over the water she could only imagine how long she had been sitting there and stood up looking around wondering what this place was. The only building here looked to have been military once due to the over the top concrete construction and the fact that the balcony for the second level was a wraparound with only a narrow view out of stone. But on top of that building was a large satellite dish with alluded to possible communication, if there was one place Ranma had been happy to stay it had been the six months on the American military base pops had managed to work out.

She had been paying so much attention to the dish on the building that she hadn't been watching where she was going and tripped over something. Her chin hit stone with a crack and she found herself staring at a severed hand still gripping the stock and trigger of a pump action shotgun. She would deny it later but at that instance she screamed in terror and scrambled back only to find herself now sitting beside the hands previous owner. Letting out another scream Ranma scrambled away from the body trying to tell herself that she wasn't seeing what she was seeing as she remembered specifically promising herself that she wouldn't see anymore dead bodies after the war.

Even if she didn't want to look at it she couldn't look away and found her tactical sense marking things about the corpse that let her know, possibly, what killed the man. The corpse was sprawled on its back with sightless eyes staring at a crate since the head was turned at an angle it wasn't meant to go. One arm was still attached and lifted to the sky with the fingers twisted and curled as if trying to grab something to pull him away from his fate. It was the horrified look still on the face and the fact that his guts where currently spread in a four foot radius around the body that was starting to creep her out.

She scrambled back a little further from the body only to bump up against something behind her. The redhead pretty much knew what was behind her but tilted her head back anyway to see, only to throw herself forward to dodge a grasping hand. Spinning around her demon enhanced scent of smell was almost overwhelmed by the stench coming from the creature that now began to shamble towards her. The corpse of the man, for it had definitely once been a living man, had no stomach or intestines left just a large gaping hole through which one could see glistening bone from his spine. The creature also was missing its lower jaw and part of the left side of its face meaning that its left eye was gone allowing her to get a look at the empty bony socket that stared at her.

The thing let loose a gurgling moan and shambled forward stumbling every now and then but drawing ever closer. Ranma did what any demon cursed form martial artists would do in such a situation, getting to her feet she took three steps forward and landed a kick in the creature's chest that could easily flip a car with its strength. The thing went flying backwards to slam into a semi trailer crate crumpling metal as it hit and then falling to the ground.

"Yes! HAHA." Ranma's shout of victory died swiftly as the creature let out another gurgling moan and stumbled to its feet, though it now bore a much crushed in chest. The redhead stumbled back and tripped again, this time over the shotgun giving her an idea. It took a few seconds to pry fingers off of the gun but she finally got the hand loose and raised the gun taking careful aim she let the creature have it. The dead mans head exploded letting the corpse fall to the ground with a stump of a neck the only thing remaining.

Ranma pulled the slide, turned, and barely back-stepped from another creature that came shuffling out of the crates. Bringing the gun up she let fly with another shell that dropped the thing by removing its head as well. Feeling vindictive she cocked the gun again and tried to shoot the body again only to have the gun give off a loud click. Wind whispered across the area bringing nothing but the stench of blood and death to Ranma's nose when she heard a strange cracking sound behind her. The martial artist spun around to see the creature she had shot only moments ago slowly standing up while its chest seemed to jerk and twitch. Seconds later the skin and bones split open to reveal a large red and orange eye staring out of the opening.

Ranma couldn't believe what she was seeing which is why she hesitated, enough of a delay that the creature could move. This was no shambling creature like before it moved with a swift loping run that crossed the distance between crate and girl in only two seconds allowing it to grab the girl's shoulders and try to pull her forward. Ranma could see that the eye was set near the back of the, now distended, chest and the shard of ribs had somehow been made into teeth. The thing tried to pull Ranma into its new 'mouth' to try and bite her but it had failed to take into consideration that Ranma, being a demon, had extremely high levels of strength. Well, technically the creature didn't think much at all actually.

Grabbing the creature by its still, somewhat, intact clothes she shifted her feet and threw it backwards away from her. The creature had landed a good twenty feet from her, on its feet no less, which gave her approximately three seconds before it crossed the distance again. Her hand came up and energy flashed in a brilliant flare of green power the detonation a whole two feet in front of her and turning the creature into a few small chunks of flesh.

It also blasted Ranma backwards nearer the water.

Letting out a groan she closed her eyes and simply let the sun warm her and her now nearly dry clothes, since now she knew what to sense and could tell that there were none of the creatures around. Of course she should have kept sensing as only five minutes of laying in place later and she heard deep rumbling growl coming from her right causing her to turn on her side and look.

It was big; she could only think that as she dodged for the fifth time missing being gutted for the fifth time. The thing was the size a pony at least but seemed to be some kind of oversized dog. Its skin was completely translucent allowing a person to see its muscles and veins, though the muscles over the heart were also translucent allowing her to see the beating organ. Though it appeared to be some kind of dog its skin, what little she had felt of it, was scaled and it had six inch long fangs on both the bottom and top of its jaws with a long forked tongue.

Throwing on a large boost of speed Ranma dodged around another swipe and caught the things tail swinging it in a circle several times before sending it flying into a crate. She followed this with a charge and over three thousand blows to the same area in the next six seconds. Bare feet skidded backwards as she came to a stop shaking her hand to try and work some feeling back into it while watching the hole she had slammed the thing through. A moment later it tore its way free, not seeming hurt at all by her attack, and renewed its trying to kill her.

Flipping backwards from another attack she snagged the shotgun from where it lay on the ground, caught it with both hands and swung as hard as she could. Metal tore in half as the thing went flying into another crate and Ranma threw the remaining chunk of metal behind her pinning the last creature she had sensed now entering the area to another crate by it's head.

With a loud groan a semi trailer crate was sent airborne towards her by a bat of the creatures paw forcing Ranma to throw herself backwards. The crate passed within inches of her face as she arched back. The end of the crate swept past as she planted her hands on the ground and threw herself skywards to void losing her arms to the things swipe attack. Twisting in midair she plummeted downwards as the thing looked up.

"Meteor Descent!"

The shout echoed over the waters followed by a thunderous BOOM! As the thing was slammed six feet deep in solid rock allowing Ranma to leap out to another crate and look down into the hole.

"Dead?" The word had barely escaped her lips when rock broke and Ranma found herself being slammed into the ground with the creature on top of her. She kicked upwards at full strength sending the thing flying and raised her hands, one behind the other, and gathered energy as the thing fell.

"Happo Star Blast!"

The star of crimson energy slammed into the thing with a detonation that sent crates flying out into the bay and tossed Ranma a good twenty feet. She lay there for a second before leaping to her feet and looking at the area the thing would have landed in hoping that that had been enough to put it down. Her delay nearly cost her life as the thing leapt for her showing no signs of damage letting a swipe of claws, claws she had seen cut into stone as easily as hers did, at her.

The part of Ranma's brain running tactical moved with speeds only an unholy creature like a demon could and hit on a plan. She threw herself backwards, her body arching back underneath the thing letting its claws miss as she brought her hands up underneath the thing letting fly with a blast at point blank. The blue energy beam blasted the thing into the air and dropped it down…into the water of the bay. She was practically holding her breath as she watched the calm waters and waving jungle plants near the waters edge wondering if this would work.

Claws tore stone as the thing pulled itself free of the water and up onto the land, it shook itself like a normal dog then began to move forward. Ranma set herself for another attack only to jerk in surprise as several large tentacles burst forth from the water and wrapped around the thing and began to pull it back towards the water. Not losing time the thing dug claws into rock and stopped moving; Ranma watched in surprise as the thing actually managed to move forward. Six more tentacles joined the first, then ten more from different angles showing that more than one underwater creature was pulling at once. Even with most of its body covered the thing managed to tug one set of claws free and move a leg forward then pull itself forward, the dull thud from in the water was obviously the underwater creatures hitting the rock near shore which gave them some leverage.

With a loud cracking sound rock gave way and the things claws tore through solid stone as it was pulled back and disappeared into the churning water. Ranma collapsed to her knees letting her shoulders slump and letting out a sigh of relief. Even so she couldn't help but feel a kind of shock while thinking about the fact that the thing managed to move forward even with all of those creatures pulling on it. With a last sigh she looked at the darkening sky and headed for the building hoping to find shelter for the night away from undead and other things.

What little sunlight was left in the day reached deep in the bay almost reaching the bottom near the docks and seemed to reflect off of something deep in the water. Dark blood flowed lazily through sea water as the carcasses of twelve massive creatures floated near the bottom of the bay. Chunks of the creatures were already being devoured by things living on the ocean floor but the thing the light glinted on slammed claws into stone and began a long climb towards the surface and dry land.

'revenge' thoughts for the first time in its existence flowed into the things head, it wanted revenge against the two-legs being that had battled it to a standstill. It wanted to tear the two-legs to pieces and drown its anger in her precious screams, it was too heavy to swim to the surface but it found it was just as easy to climb and as it climbed the few small gashes in its skin that the creatures had made with their teeth began to be covered with a dark green slim that hardened allowing healing of the wounds. Also as it climbed its body took stock of its current battles and strengthened it scales and increased its muscle mass to adapt it better for fighting not only the girl but any of the water creatures it might run into.

Claws tore rock as the creature got closer to the surface and its mind began to think and plan for the first time since its creation. 'Stealth' it realized that was the best way to go about this, attack when the two-legs was sleeping or unaware of its presence and it could have the most fun with the least amount of effort. If anyone had been able to see they would have been disturbed by the somewhat human looking grin the thing was now sporting.

* * *

Discriptions.

Meteor Descent: A ki powered kick capable of driving the user through over seventy feet of solid stone or turning a main battle tank into a few chunks of minor scrap metal its meant to be used only on inanimate objects unless the enemy is of great power at which time the kick is used as a one hit kill strike.

Happo Star Blast: The upgraded version of Happosai's firecracker attack, and the true attack that Happosai used on a training trip with Genma and Soun. Genma found the scroll for it buried in some of the masters old things and tried to master the technique only to almost blow himself up. Ranma mastered the technique during the war and used it to great effect.

Unnamed attack/volleyball spike: Ranma will throw herself/himself backwards arching underneath the enemy then bringing both hands up underneath the enemy then firing a blast meant to blast them skyward at heights only powerful martial artists can survive falling from.


	2. Disharmony in paradise

As before, this is an AU so any ooc'ness on Ranma's part will be explained in the war history parts at the beginning of every chapter. Also as before this is something like my second fanfic that I have actually posted. Hopefully it's okay.

I own nothing of Ranma ½ and any resemblance to farcry is purely coincidental happenings from me playing farcry to much.

* * *

War History: Part 2

After explaining the curses, the guide took Genma and Ranma to the nearest amazon village where a tournament was currently in progress. Genma, deciding that the food looked good dug in angering the new champion of the amazons who tried to attack the panda. Before the amazon could attack though the ground split in the center of the amazon village and a demonic army once contained in a sealed dimension began to pour out.

Genma and Ranma found themselves fighting harder than they had ever fought before and, along with the amazons, retreating into the mountains gaining the aid of the Phoenix tribe which allowed them to stop the demonic advance at a heavy cost of amazon warriors. Ranma found himself carrying a dying child during the last of the retreat and thus swore to defeat the demons in honor of the dead child. At the same time the Musk Dynasty found itself under assault as well. Genma's desire to flee with Ranma to Japan was stopped by the fact that they had no way to get out of the mountains and away from the demon army.

Thus the year long Jusenkyo war began.

CHAPTER 2

A finger tapped metal as the female demon looked at what appeared to be some kind of card reader that appeared to have the purpose of opening the door. The only problem with that was that she was card deprived which meant she was either going to have to tear the door down, not a good prospect as it would let in creatures at night, or she was going to have to find another way in.

A quick leap and the gravel on the roof crunched slightly beneath her feet as she moved around looking for a way into what she hoped was a safe environment. It was a skylight that gave her what she wanted, a skylight with bullet proof glass set over a set of steel bars that was latched inside. The glass wasn't difficult to punch through and she unlatched the window from the inside pulling it up and dropping in, hoping that she wasn't making a mistake.

The metal catwalk running under the window was set over the main floor and the only sounds from the entire building that demon enhanced hearing could pick up were the beeps from computers. Feet moving silently across the metal walkway the demon slipped into one of the two rooms at the end of the walkways that ran on both sides of the main room. The stench of decay and blood reached her from the body currently slumped over a console covered in blood. It took only a moment for confirmation of actual death instead of undeath and she quickly drug the body to he nearest door and pulled it out onto the second floor deck before heading back inside.

Walking down the curving steps she found herself in a small square room that had a short hallway leading out to the main room which was full of computers. Walking into the room she looked around to be sure of the places layout just incase she needed to move fast. The area she was in was set lower than the actual floor of the building with computer consoles set along the walls of the lower floor and a larger console in the center of the floor. There was a set of steps that led up to the actual first floor and one could walk around to the buildings entrance, there was even a small railing to keep someone from stumbling off the higher floor and falling on the computers.

The far wall was dominated by a massive screen that currently had the words 'connection interrupted' blinking on it. Ranma thought about the corpse she had pulled outside and the fact that its throat had been slashed and nothing else. It was possible that the guy had been trying to warn someone about what was going on here only to get killed by someone instead. She frowned at the computer that controlled the comm. System but her computer literacy worked in only one way, pound it until it turned off.

The bathroom was a good find and Ranma stared at herself in the mirror seeing the bags under her eyes and the slightly haunted look that said her mind would eventually catch up to what she had seen and done today so far. The figure reflected in the mirror stared back at her at her maximum height of 5 foot 3 inches she wasn't to tall when compared to some of the hulking brutes that she had had to face in the Jusenkyo war. Brushing some long hairs back she hooked them behind pointed ears and tried to not see the yellow eyes or fangs her girl form had.

With a final groan of delight hot water was poured over her head changing the busty redheaded demon into a black haired boy again. The boy tossed his braided hair back over his shoulder and managed to dig up a towel to try and dry it while trying not to think about the dead…things out there.

"Zombies. I'm stuck in a bad horror movie." Ranma sighed looking around the control room and wondering if it would have been best if he had stayed in demoness form due to his much heightened speed, strength, ki abilities and other attributes. "What the hell was that thing anyway? It was as strong as I was, hell it was stronger!" The young martial artist was starting to hope that Ryoga's ability to get lost and turn up just where Ranma needed his help would manifest itself here. After the lost boy didn't turn up in ten minutes of waiting it became apparent that he wasn't going to show after all.

With a sigh the cursed martial artist just began to wonder what he could do if he ran into another one of those things. While he was strong as a guy he wasn't nearly as strong as his cursed form which hadn't been strong enough to handle that thing on pure strength alone. The boy sat down near the consoles and then leaned back drifting into a dreamland filled with things that he hoped to heck he didn't have to remember when he woke up later.

Click.

Ranma turned over in his sleep grumbling.

Click.

The martial artist uncurled to lie prone snoring loudly.

Click.

The cursed boy grunted in his sleep and made a casual swipe at the air.

Click.

Hot breath on his cheek caused Ranma to jerk awake to a panicking danger sense and a gaping maw less then two inches from his face. Luckily for Ranma he had grown accustomed to being woken up swiftly and immediately jerked his hands up and gripped the upper and lower jaws of the thing as it tried to bite down.

Arms shaking and slowly being pushed together Ranma kicked upwards throwing the thing away from him and scrambling to his feet. He bolted for the doorway hoping that it would open from the inside only to see that it was blocked by several spars of metal. He had barely a second to sense it and managed to drop to the ground to keep his head from being separated from his body. Rolling over he fired a small ki blast into the things mouth causing it to stumble back pawing at its jaws allowing Ranma to leap to the second level catwalk and jump out the skylight, the open skylight that the thing must have found a way to get open without waking him.

Bare feet touched the ground outside the building in time for him to hear a loud crash that signified the thing slamming through the wall to get to him and he ran.

Trees rushed by while ferns and other jungle plants slapped against his arms while he bolted through the foliage trying to outrun the thing behind him which he could still hear. The crashing of the thing through the jungle was enough to keep Ranma moving fast enough that he didn't even see the glinting metal and dark skinned face before he had rushed past. Gunfire echoed through the forest behind the martial artist and the tree ahead and to the right of him gained several holes before he heard the roar and a man's scream.

"Ya have to be kidding me." Ranma muttered one hour later as he brushed futilely at sweat soaked bangs while looking down at what looked to be a small village of huts made from bamboo or something much like it. The only problem he could see was the men with guns walking around down there and the two visible tripod mounted machine guns that two men were sitting near. Though it was still night-time the men had good lighting throughout the camp and Ranma didn't want to try and sneak through. The martial artist turned to go back through the jungle to get around the camp of potentially hostile men when he saw a flicker of moonlight off of something in the dark that was sniffing around close by.

Ranma turned, jumped, and ran full speed through the camp.

Though he was slower as a guy he was still fast enough to be a quick blur to the two men at the mounted machine gun positions but that didn't save him from the others in the camp who heard those men's shouts. The black haired boy dodged under one of the houses as they were set up on stilts allowing him to dodge some of the incoming fire and moved him closer to the edge of the camp and away from other men. The boy had barely turned past another house when the thundering roar of another tripod mounted machine gun opened up tearing up a house near him and stitching a line across the ground after him.

"That's right, keep moving." The man spoke the words softly while tracking the young man with the sight of his sniper rifle. Though the boy vanished into shadows every now and then he had a definite bead on where the kid was going and he had an idea that was both fun and would get rid of the problem. The gun tracked forwards and he sighted on a barrel in the boy's path waiting for him to get in just the right place before the man's finger tightened on the trigger. The sniper smirked as the boy was blasted almost twenty feet by the explosion of the nearby barrel and wondered if the others would finally pay up for that bet.

The snipers smirk dropped as a red haired girl pulled herself from the small stream and staggered forward before breaking into a run just ahead of the gunfire of the mercs chasing her. The sniper blinked then shook his head before sighting on the girl's head getting ready to fire again; just as his finger tightened on the trigger his head was jerked back and a large knife punched through his throat causing the shot to go wild. The body was kicked to the side and a set of black gloved hands closed on the rifle swinging it around to sight on the running girl before shifting to a large tank marked 'flammable' that the girl dashed by a second later.

The new sniper waited until the mercs were near the tank before pulling the trigger and blasting that section of the small outpost to splinter and ash. Before anyone could wonder about the destruction there was a loud howl and shouting from the two men running the machine guns at the entrance of the outpost. The sniper walked to the edge of the wooden tower and looked down only to stare in shock at the creature that had just reduced the two machine gunners into several small chunks of flesh before dashing into the outpost and attacking the rest of the mercs.

The shouting and screaming, as well as gunfire echoed for a short time, before the creature was finished with everyone and began to sniff around. The sniper looked at the thing through the scope of the rifle wondering why the bullets fired from the guns of the mercs just bounced off of the things invisible skin. The creatures movement towards the forest halted suddenly and it spun to look up at the tower and the person examining it through the sniper rifle. The sniper slowly lowered the gun then dropped it before raising hands showing no weapons; the growling snort from the creature had the surprising sound of derision before the thing turned and dashed into the jungle.

A black gloved hand pulled out a radio "This is unit 3 we've got a problem."

What kind of a problem unit 3?

"One of the creatures is loose, looks to be a class A at least. Also there appears to be an augment on the island, she needed some help getting through the camp but considering that she survived a large explosion without any really visible wounds she must be pretty powerful."

Try to avoid contact with the creature, and stay out of the way of the augment until we have verified her allegiance. Unit 2 out.

The woman sighed as she looked at the jungle "Why do I always get the hard jobs."

Ranma dashed through the jungle at a much faster clip now that she was in cursed form even though she was feeling a sharp twinge of pain from her left leg. The gunfire she had heard was over and she could hear the creature somewhere behind her crashing through the jungle trying to catch up to her. She had no idea how the tank had exploded behind her since she was in no way going to try and kill humans when she could avoid it by running into the jungle instead. Though a portion of her mind was trying to make her accept the guilt of leading that thing into the camp.

Trees and ferns broke and she found herself standing in a small clearing with a small dirt path leading off into the jungle, it looked like it would head towards the communications station at the docks, and a concrete structure in the center. The structure only stuck up above ground about eight feet and there were stairs leading down to a door that most probably led to a small complex that used the massive metal comm. tower that extended from the top of the concrete structure quite a long ways up. It suddenly came to Ranma that there was most probably another door and stairs on the other side of the only twenty foot long building and she hit on an idea.

The thing burst from the jungle to see its query rushing down steps and hearing the loud bang of a metal door slamming which enraged the thing more as it tried to catch the query that had somehow always managed to get ahead of it. The things thoughts had surprisingly started to become more lucid as it chased the strange being that had been first female then male then female again. Part of those thoughts had said that humans shouldn't be able to do that just as part of the thing had somehow found an understanding of the language used by those two-legs with the strangely loud objects.

'guns' The thought flickered through its mind as it howled and charged the doorway and its mind tried to understand how it had known what the men were holding and using just as it tried to understand how it knew they were wearing. 'clothes'

Ranma darted into the room marking that it had a set of stairs inside that led to a small room filled with computers before throwing open the other door and rushing up the steps. She leapt forward twisting around bringing her hand around just as the door at the base of the stairs gave way with a screech of torn metal and a form of burst free howling with fury.

"Happo Star Blast!"

The star of crimson energy slammed into the things chest and knocked it back into the building before detonating. The blast blew out the bottom of the building and blasted the top upwards before letting it collapse downwards on top of the thing covering it with concrete and metal. Ranma's dash for the jungle was interrupted as something large and metal impacted the back of her skull with crushing force causing her to stumble and then fall. Blackness and floating stars moved through her vision as she tried to push herself up and failed.

The soft thump, thump, thump was heard getting louder and soon it swept past kicking up dust before settling down to her left. Ranma again tried to get up but collapsed back as darkness started to seep in from the edge of her vision though she was still conscious when she saw several pairs of combat boots tromping across the dirt. The men came to a stop and Ranma managed to look up enough to see that the men looked like the ones in that small village only they had body armor on and the man in front of the others was dressed in different colors.

The large man in front of the others carried two pistols instead of a machinegun like the others and wore black pants with a red t-shirt bearing a strange symbol. The other men were dressed in shades of green and brown and were talking only to the large man who seemed to be less than pleased while arguing into a small earphone and mike set.

"I don't care if you want it in one piece it killed twenty of my men which means if you do get it back its going to be in several pieces."

The man looked annoyed "No I don't know who she's working for, it's obvious she's an augment or she would have been dead already. Okay, okay I'll bring her in but you owe me extra for this; I don't like hauling around dumb animals."

One of the men near the ruined building and tower looked to the man "Hey Krauser check this out, I'm getting a fading reading from the implant."

The large man she had first seen, now almost obscured by the black flooding her vision turned "She killed GAX? Hehe maybe she aint just a dumb animal after all." He looked around then turned to the men "Alright everyone pack it up we're moving out."

Ranma felt herself lifted off the ground and heard the sound of chopper rotors just before she blacked out.

* * *

Descriptions:

Spring of drowned female wolf demon: The spring has never been accessed by anyone but Ranma and it is somewhat a good thing. Ranma in demon form is more prone to violence and rash judgment though she has a sharp tactical mind she is willing to almost throw her life away before really starting to think of a plan of action. The remnants of the demons mind give Ranma a somewhat jaded view of the world and he began to act somewhat different after receiving the curse itself. Though Ranma is still reluctant to take a life unless it is demonic or undead, his somewhat darker view of the world makes him more dangerous than he would be normally but he also is very loyal to those he considers allies.


End file.
